movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone
Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone WalkthroughSpy Fox 3: Operation Ozone Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzwVYPZUsRs (the game begins) Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands. (Scotland is seen) (We were dressed as scottish people) (as we arrived) Guard: That sounded awful, Laddy. Spy Fox: Maybe so. But the smoke's on you, laddie. Guard: You mean the jokes on me. Huh? (Spy blows harder) Guard: Stop doing that. (Spy never listens) (POOF!) (smoke appears) (Guard coughs) Spy Fox: Like I said, the smoke's on you. Rocky: (Laughs) What a dope. Andrina: (laughs) Same here. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on. Sandy: This way. (We entered the dame) (by entering the bathroom) Tigger: We're in a bathroom. Pooh: Now let's go. Rabbit: Someone important is in here somewhere. Piglet: We'd better find him. Amy: We shouldn't be looking in other people's medicine cabinets. Harry: Beside they'll catch if we're at it. (We open it) Stinky: Roger Boar? Earl: Spy Core King of Congo Capers. Robert: What's the sitch? Roger Boar: Yes. So I'm very good at hiding too. Here. Take this lipstick. Priscilla: Thank you. Needed red lips. Owen: Exactly. It's got a message in it too. Priscilla: Oh. It's not real. Is it? Owen: Better get that to Spy Core. With pleasure. Tanya: Anything else? Roger: By the way, there's something from Duck. It's a rocket power old gummy skateboard. And the directions are on it. Kidney: Okay. Andrew: With pleasure. Roger: Well, I'm outta here. Eeyore: What can we do next? (We fold the skateboard in the right order) Christopher Robin: Perfect. (We rocket skated outta here) (past some enemies) (They hop on their motorcycles) (and go in pursuit) (We went past the water) (and flew out of sight) (A enemy was knocked out) (cold) (We slide down the hill of sheeps) (and surf) Daggett: Incoming! Norbert: Speed up! (We unravel a man's sweater) (and send him walking away) Booker: Sorry! Coco Bandicoot: We apologize for that! (We hopped into the car when the enemy landed into the water) (with a splash and a Wilhelm scream) (We drive off) (and escape) (Guard pursuit) (and never succeed) (We ran over a market and dive into the water) (and swims away) (Monkey got angry) (and went red) (He toss a banana into the sky) (and like magic) (It becomes a giant hairspray can) (that opens up) (And sprays) (magic) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox in Operation Ozone (the title is seen) Lizard: Chief, A giant aerosol hairspray can has been spotted orbiting the planet and it release a spray of aerosol at the ozone lair. Chief: Goodness. At this rate, the can will destroy the ozone in a matter of time. Stephen Squirrelsky: Chief, We receive the lipstick. Chief: That's good. Well done. (We open the lipstick) (and find a note) Jiminy: Hey, It's a message. Sandy: What does it say? Jiminy: Please help me. Signed Play-doh Pushpin. Dexter: Now who is he? Johnny Bravo: I don't know. Blossom: I think he's the top expert in Cosmetic Rocketry. Bubbles: Right? Buttercup: He's the one, who can help us to stop this diabolical orbiting ozone eraser. Sunil: But who's controling this can? Pepper: Queen Poodles Galore. I guess. Russell: Poodles? Minka: Of course. I think who is working with her. Penny: We'll find out. Vinnie: Once we get to the factory. Ed: Hope Monkey and Quack set up the command center there. Edd: To see what things they'll make for us. Eddy: We need a code to get in. Courage: If we can find out which one is the right one, that is. Chief: Here, This is music code to get into the center. Good luck. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Little Dog: Thanks, Chief. (We leave) Big Dog: It's a pleasure. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Weasel: Right. We're outside. Baboon: There's the factory. Gumball: Which way do we go now? Darwin: The bowling place. Anais: They probably have games in there for us to play. (We entered) Inspector Gadget: We're inside the alley. Penny: Hey, That's funny. What are those water flippers doing on the shoe shelf? Wallace: I don't know. Someone must have left them there. Rocky: Hey, Look at this jukebox. Andrina: Looks like a list of music can be chosen to be played is on it. (We put in C5) (and enter the bowling pin) (It rockets up) (to the ship) Slappy: Guess you put your center to new hiegts. Huh? Penny Monkey: Yep. Glad you could make it. We believe that Play-doh Pushpin has been captured by Poodles Galore. He's the one, who can stop the can with the plan. Watch out for the poodle being a nasty character though. Cuddles: We will. Giggles: Because we hear that someone could be working for her. Toothy: We'll find out soon. Petunia: With pleasure. Quack: Make sure you check out the spy vending machine. It has new gadgets for you to try out. Skippy: With pleasure. Monkey Penny: And remember, You can call me anytime with the spy watch. Okay? Spy Fox: Sure. Rabbit: Spy bowling ball? Donkey Kong: What's it for? Mario: I think when we use it for bowling, It'll be on target on a pin and it'll scope it up and return it to us. Diddy Kong: Of course. To save Play-Doh. (We take it) Luigi: Perfect. (We head back to the bowling ally) (and go to do some bowling) Gidget: Look at that weird bowling pin. Max: It looks like Play-doh. Duke: It's him. Snowball: How will we get him out? Judy: Are you Poodles? Poodles: Yes. And you must be the guys we've been waiting for. Nick: No. Not exactly. Bullwinkle: And who's working for you? Poodles: Not for you to know. Rocky J. Squirrel: Only to find out, yes? Tigger: Cecil? Who's Cecil? Doc: We're very confused. (We go to the lobby) Bashful: Hmm... There's something funny about this. Happy: How you doing, Sports? Sports: How do you know my name? Grumpy: Ha. Lucky guess. Sleepy: Ah, yes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, I got an idea. Can I have that grey bowling shirt? Sports: Yeah, sure. (He gives him the shirt) Sports: Here you go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. Sports: With pleasure. (Stephen puts the shirt in the patch machine) Sneezy: This should be pretty cool. (Stephen types in Cecil and presses the button) Happy: What do you know? It works. Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Aku Aku: Piece of cake. (We entered the ally) (to play bowling) (Stephen puts on the shirt) (and gets ready to do bowling) Eds: Cool! Stephen Squirrelsky: Poodles, I think I'm the guy you're waiting for. Can we bowl? Poodles: Yes. (Stephen uses the spy bowling ball and rolls it) (to save Play-doh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha. PPGs: Yay! Stephen Squirrelsky: No one will out smart Squirrelsky. Right? Melody: Exactly. (Poodles gasp in shock) Sasha: See? Poodles: Pushpin's gone! Ace! Champ! He must have Pushpin! Don't let him get away! (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Stephen runs on the gutter) (and slides) (Ace and Champ slips after him) (and tries to catch him) (Stephen rolls down the ball sucker and Ace and Champ gets stuck) (as the heroes escape) Robert: Bye bye. Tanya: See ya. (We leave) (and flee) Poodles: Dagnabbit! They got away! (She sighs) Poodles: Oh well. It doesn't matter. Come on. Back to the factory. We'll really heat the place up. Narrator: Later. (Back at the center) (we free Play-doh) Blossom: Glad we save you, Pushpin. Pushpin: Oh, it's a pleasure. You manage to get the message. It's the only thing of my ingredient to stop her. Bubbles: Of what? Pushpin: My congeal pill. Buttercup: Congeal pill? Pushpin: Yes. An unchewed water chicle. Chicle is a gummy sub tense coming from the jungle. Courage: And? Pushpin: One prickly pear pizza, a handful of bald berry and filthy clay. It's Poodle's minds at the bottom of the lake. Tod: A prickly pear pizza? Yuck! Blah. Copper: And the last item Pushpin needs is the Aerosol Particle Diameter Number. Anais: Where's that at? Darwin: I think it's at the Orbiting Aersol Can itself. Gumball: Yep. That's right. Duckman: Exactly. Ajax: But how can we get there when that rocket is a mess? Dr. Quack: Aha! (BOOM!) Dr. Quack: Ow. Cornfed: Hopeless. Wallace: Absolutely hopeless. Andrina: Maybe there's a rocket in the factory. Rocky: Of course. Pushpin: Here's my keycard to get you into the factory. Katrina: Thanks. Pooh: We'll have those ingredients to you in no time. Katrina: As soon as possible. Ash: Spy Mint? Is that candy? Buster Moon: Let's see if it is. Eddie: It's a glow in the dark Spy Mint. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Johnny: Even when you're in underwater, Bite it and It'll glow. Meena: Like a lightbulb, headlamp, and lamp of a tugboat and a train engine. Mike: It's useful. Rosita: This should work. Edd: The Grappling Granny? Ed: Really? Eddy: What's it do? Dexter: Maybe. Something it can't do or can do. Johnny Bravo: It's like a swing. Squeeze it and her teeth will pop out of her mouth and it grasp onto a branch and we'll swing across something, Like mud or quicksand. PPGs: Cool. Little Dog: A Spy Toaster? What does it do? Big Dog: Let's see. Natane: Put our legs in the toaster and we'll spring up high. Gnorm: Yep. Stimpy: Spy Rust-buster? Ren: Exactly. Otto: What does it do? Let's see. Larry 3000: Well, for a number of examples. Buck: Just spray it on deadly blaze and they'll rust up. Robin Hood: Correct. Little John: Looks dangerous. Maid Marian: Not safe to me. (We head back to the ally) (where we have entered) (Andrew touches the patch machine) Andrew: I wonder what that does. (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Amy: Oops. Harry: That was not supposed to happen. Sports: Whoa! What did you do to the patch machine? Earl: Touched it. Stinky: Andrew looked at it the wrong way. Chris: And it blew up. Owen: At least we don't need another name patch. Priscilla: Yeah. Otherwise we'd do more bowling. (We went outside) (into the pizza area) (Car drops down) Angelina: There's the car. (BEEP BEEP) Priscilla: Perfect. Voice: Please stand by. Alice: Come in, Monkey Penny. Henry: What is it? Penny: Agent Roger is in the factory to gather information. He left here wearing a red wig. William: We know him. Chris: Thanks for informing us. Penny: I'm out. Angelica: See you. (We entered the Pizza place) (to get some pizza) Flaky: Excuse me. Can we have a prickly pear pizza? Pea as a Doughnut: Sure. I'm Pea as a Doughnut. Toothy: Is there a problem first? Pea as a Doughnut: I'm only working here until my acting career takes off. Handy: That's not a problem. Were you stolen? Pea as a Doughnut: No. The shop was captured last night. Tigger: The shop was cap... What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: By hooligans? Pea as a Doughnut: That's right. And the only clue is a torn piece of pink cloth. But if you brought me a prickly peer, I'd be glad to make you a pizza with it. Sandy: They took all the prickly pears away and you want use to get a prickly pear from a desert, So we can have a pizza with it? Okay. Gunter: Well, let's get going. Darwin: Time is wasting. Gumball: We've got to get going. (We hop in the car) (and drive off) (To the South American Jungle) (to get the supplies) Sandy: The jungle. Alvin: Now we need to find the ingredient the restaurant lady needs. Simon: Careful! That's quicksand. Theodore: We must use something that can get us across. (We pull out the granny) Brittany: This should work. (They squeeze it and it's teeth grabs the branch and we swing across) (and grab some shoes) Judy: Eck. Why were these shoes in that sand? Nick: Because someone had left them there. (We climb up to a treehouse) (and go inside it) Ed: Look what's on top of the temple. Edd: A puzzle. Eddy: For what? Lady Kluck: To enter the temple. (We came to a beaver) Skippy Rabbit: There's a beaver. Toby Turtle: Hello. What's your name? Teresa: I'm Teresa. I'm here to study chicle. It's for my PHD and gum actually idea. Some rustlers have locked it in the temple. Little John: Chicle Pichu? Teresa: Yes. Go inside. And put the security code in the right order. That's the way you can enter it. Tigger: And there's a amulet missing. Tod: How can we get inside the temple? (We put in the right code) Copper: Piece of cake. (We hop in the car and head off to the Asian Lake) Floral: Wow. This sure is a nice place to visit. Paw: What's that out in the lake? Maw: Looks like a big mining platform. Shag: Where the clay is. Punkin: Of course! (We entered a shack) (to see a character waiting) Ren: This is one creepy shack. Stimpy: And who's that over there? Flotilla: Can I help you? Shag: Just looking. Thanks for asking. Panda: She looks like a gypsy. Psy: We're looking around for the chicle of Picchu. You don't happen to have it here, do you? (She takes it out) Flotilla: Pink-Call Cheap-O Comfy Shadow. Tia: What?! Hannah: What's that mean? Kitty: A code phrase? Dear Daniel: Correct. (BEEP BEEP) Hello Kitty: Uh-oh. We're getting a call. Voice: Please stand by. Penny: Come in, guys. Yin: Yes, Penny? Penny: Agent Pins has been dispatched to the dessert. She has intercepted a useful gadget from Poodle's Cosmetic Factory. Yang: Bet she's disguised as a cactus. Penny: Go to the painted dessert to find her. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Over and out. Sasha: Let's get going. (We hop in the car and went to the African Dessert) (to see that it was painted) Melody: Whoo. It's hot here. Rocky Squirrel: It's why it's called the Paint Dessert. Just like Pecos Bill scared the Indians out of their makeup to give this place its name. Emerald: But that's in America. Sasha: Exactly. Baboon: Yikes! I've got cabin fever! Weasel: As do I! All: Cabin fever! Ren: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Stimpy: I've got the cabin fever, It's driving me insane. Eds: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas. Fluffers: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Cuties: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Otto: And then we're not. Buck: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Luna: We got cabin fever. Danny: No ifs ands or buts. Luna: We're disoriented. Danny: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Warners: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Dot yodels) Warners: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Dot yodels) Warners: Und vunderbar. Littlest Pet Shop Characters: We were sailing, sailing, The wind was on our side, Tim: That's what it died. Snowball: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip Max: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Eddie: Si. Tawnie: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. Sasha: There. Barbra: That's better. Emerald: Now we can continue. Gumball: Hi Pins. You're looking sharp. Pins: Aah! It must be 120 degrees in this disguise. Anais: Keep your cool. What do you have for us? Pins: Spy Cord intercepted this spy gadget from one of Poodle Galore's gums. Digital makeup compact. Darwin: Perfect. Pins: Press the eye shade button. It'll display the proper count phraze. Gumball: Okay. It has all the latest colors too. Anais: Perfect. Darwin: Thanks a lot. Pins: It's a pleasure. Courage: That's it? Anais: Yes. That's it. Pins: Well, I'm outta here. Johnny Bravo: Wow. And off she goes. (POP, Stephen grabs the disguise) All: Perfect. Sandy: Guess you're too big to fly off in this disguise. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Sorry. Eddy: Our mistake. Pins: Plan B. (rolls away) Stephen Squirrelsky: At least this disguise could be useful for us. Sandy: Yeah. So that no-one can see us. (We came to a honey stand) (and see some hives) Fluffy Bun: Hey, Do we know you? B: Yeah. I'm B Bear. Bunnie: Oh, We know you. You saw you at the cavaterial in Dry Cereal and in the world fair, Giving massages in Assembly Required. B: Anything I can get you guys? Pooh: Honey for me. Rabbit: And uh, how can you think of food at a time like this? Pooh: I practice. Aku Aku: Watch out for the bees. They sting. Tigger: Can we have that bee keeper hat? B Bear: Sure. But beware of those bees. Piglet: Okay. Rabbit: Thanks. (We went to a waterfall) (rushing water) (We turned a wheel) (to close a gate) Earl: What'd it do? Wubbzy: It closed to let run through another pipe. Walden: Interesting. Daizy: Impressive. (We're about to go through a bridge, But...) (are stopped by a pig) Pig: Hold it there. Duckman: What's the matter? Pig: Only their bee keepers can go to the prickly pear ranch. Duckman: I don't care. Ajax: We need to wear hats to make us bee keepers. (We put bee keeper hats) Pig: Okay. You may now cross. (We go across) Toulouse: Piece of cake. Marie: What was that x-ray machine doing on that bridge? Berlioz: To check if intruders cross the bridge. Wallace: Probably to not to take prickly pears out of the ranch. Dexter: If you had gloves to wear. (Stephen grabs a prickly pear) (out of the cactuses) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Prickly! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (PPGs laugh) (the Watterson kids laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Weasels laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Crash laughs) (Courage laughs) (Sandy laughs) (Gir laughs) (Bradley laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! Timothy: Alright, you guys. This has gone far enough. (They stop) (as Tigger and Rabbit jump) Eddy: Okay. Okay. Edd: Very funny. (We went back to through the bridge) (but an alarm warned the pig) Nick: What the...? Judy: The alarm goes off each time you have something while crossing the bridge. Pig: Hey you with the prickly pear! Robert: Why? What's wrong with that? Ed: Oops. (laughs) Pig: Didn't you noticing? There'll be no prickly pears outside the ranch. That's the rules. Tanya: Oh dear. (Pig tosses it back into the ranch) Toulouse: That was so rude. Elroy (Swiper's voice): Oh man. Walter: Now we'll have to start all over again. Booker: Great. What'll we do now? Coco Bandicoot: I think I've got an idea. Booker: What's that? Coco Bandicoot: We'll put the pear on a floating plank. Derick: Good idea. Ajax: Perfect plan. (We drop a prickly pear on a plank) Peter Rabbit: Perfect. (We follow the plank) (going through the river and tunnel) Reba: Phew. Glad it didn't go down the waterfall. Speckle: Got it. Robbie: Now we won't go through that x-ray machine with it. Darnell: After it. (We hop in the car and head back to the lake) (and enter the shop) Tyler: Okay. What is that code phrase again? Ryan: Let's see now. Ian: Pink Hoochi Poochi Shadow. Alvin: Of course. That's it. Shelia: Delight in Big Heights. Anderson: That's right. (She gave us the amulet) Spyro: Thanks. Foolia: Be sure it doesn't fall out of the wrong hand. Cynder: Promise. (We head back to the jungle) (to open the door) (We place the amulet in the key hole)) (and enter the right code) Gumball: Now we can get in. Darwin: Let's go. (We entered the temple) Anais: But watch out for booby traps. Courage: BLAZES! Blossom: What's wrong? Bubbles: Sharp blazes. Buttercup: We know just the spray to stop them. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not on my condition. (Pulls out the spray can) Try Rust Buster, Blazes. Einstein: Piece of cake. Stanz: Voila. (Blazes rust up) (and are blown away) (We kept going) Buzz Lightyear: Look up there. Narrator: Meanwhile... Cliff: Hey, Someone got into the temple. Lube: But who's in it? Shriek: Stop them. (they find a way to try and stop the heroes) (Back with us) (as we enter the temple) Sandy: The chicles. Woody: Perfect. Little Dog: But how can we open that gate? That lever's way up there. Big Dog: By piling on top of each other. Tigger: Or a big bounce. Christopher Robin: Not shaking the temple, mind you. (Robert pulls out the spy toaster) (and shoots it at the rope) (Robert grabs it) (and pulls it) (Gate opens) Rocko: Way to go. Robert: We got the piece of chicle. Tanya: Now let's get going. Andrina: (Chews) Hmm... It is gum. Rocky: (chews) Tastes yummy. Cliff: You terrible frauds! Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Cliff: Poodles never allow you heroes to enter this temple! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I knew the Greasers would come to this for such heroes. Such as myself. Tigger: Even myself. Even himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Shriek: We're gonna pound you for this. Pooh: Oh bother. (A giant chicle rolls at them) Rabbit: Oh my! Eds: Incoming big chicle! PPGs: Run away! (We ran as the giant chicle ran over the Greaser Dogs) (and made it out alive) Rocko: Head for the hills! Wubbzy: Gangway! Buster Moon: Retreat! Yoses: Yikes! (We jumped out of the temple) (and escaped at last) Harry: Phew. What a relief. Amy: We're safe. Earl: We still got the chicle. Stinky: Piece of cake. Voice: Meanwhile orbiting high above the earth, Poodles Galour's aerosol can continues spraying. Poodles: In only a matter of hours, my special blend of aerosol will have completely destroyed the Ozone. Lionel: How's it going, Poodles? Poodles: Very well, Lionel. Lionel: Brilliant. Poodles: We met those heroes since at the bowling alley. Lionel: Soon the sun will be burning people and they'll use your sunscream for sure. Poodles: Because we'll be trying to get those heroes in other spoof travels too. Lionel: You chick me. Poodles: Pardon?! What's that you say? Lionel: Secret. Poodles: Well, good. There's no doubt you'll be getting more baddies to work for you. (Back with us) (however) (We head back to America and entered the Pizza place) (to give Pea the prickly peer) Yin: Here's a prickly pear for you, Pea. Can you make us a Prickly Pear Pizza now? Pea: Yes. (She makes it) Yang: Thanks. Dexter: Just what the scientist ordered. Bunnie: Piece of cake. Narrator: Meanwhile. Lionel: Remember your childhood, Poodles? Poodles: I'd be hoping to be the reigning Baronessa beauty. Even as a child, I knew how to exercise. Lionel: That's when you met me when I'm a child. I'm being messed around by bullies, But you kinda liked me. Poodles: As a teenager, I started experimenting my own sunscream. Lionel: Feels good on my skin too. Poodles: All of which were far superior to the major brands. Lionel: You were ship me. No offense. Poodles: None taken. Everyone will either base themselves with SPF 2001 sunscreen, or boil like lobsters. Lionel: Served on plates too. Poodles: And if those heroes succeed in trying to stop us, we'll get them in other spoof travels. (Back with us) (as we continue onward) (We went back to the center to get more gadgets) (from nearby) Panda: Spy Ear? Looks like a cup to me. Floral: This Ultrasonic Eustachian Device provides auditory enhancement through ground Silica. It always us to hear conversations behind solid glass. Paw: Impressive. Maw: Most impressive. Shag: Let's take it. Dr. Quack: With pleasure. Blossom: Sticky Stung Bun? Looks like a cinnamon roll to me. Bubbles: How does it work? Buttercup: It's like a grenade. Courage: You simply toss it into a crowd and escape fast. Johnny Bravo: And then KABOOM! Dexter: It'll stun everyone. Woody: And get stuck for weeks. Buzz Lightyear: Exactly. Taran: It'll be perfect. Eilonwy: No doubt about it. (We went back into the car) (and drove away) (Back to the lake) (to get more clues) Ed: Can we trade you these bowling shoes for those flippers? Sports: Yeah. (He gave us the flippers) Edd: Thanks. Eddy: We wanna be like ducks. That's all. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: Perfect. Baboon: Let's go. Little Dog: We must stop the baddies. (We hop in the car and head back to the lake) Big Dog: We're here. Buster Moon: Hello. Ash: Anything you need help with? Rosita: Can we borrow that diving suit? Frog: Sure. Eddie: We got flippers here. Frog: Thanks. Here you go. (We take it and head to the mine) (at last) (We dive in) (and swim to go in) Speckle: Uh oh. The gate's locked. Toulouse: How do we get inside? Marie: There's a combination on that gate to open it. Berlioz: And it's at the top. (We go back to surface and head to the top) Reba: There's the combination. Luna: Shh... A goon. Darnell: Of course. One of Poodle's minions. Robbie: Look at that map. Robbie: Wow. Cool. (Robert tossed a rock at the minion) (and wham!) Minion: Oof! (falls onto the floor) (Robert dusted his hands) Rocko: Piece of cake. (We go to some wheels and spin them in the right order) (to open the door) Yin: That should do it. Yang: Voila. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. The clay that Pushpin needs is Bold Barium. Sandy: Piece of cake. (We dive back in the water) (and swim in) (We went through the gate) (and arrived at another area) Judy: It's too dark. Nick: We need light. (Psy bites the Spy Mint) (and turns on the lights) Psy: The Spy Mint works. Brainy: Perfect. Shet: The clay looks the same. Krpyto: Unbelievable... (We picked the right clay) (and took it with us) (We went into the car and went back to America) (and arrived) Narrator: Meanwhile... (The Greaser Dogs were watching The Love Boat, Poodles was losing patience) https://movie-spoof-films.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ve_Got_No_Time_to_Argue! Poodles: I've no time to argue. I'll tell you it's meant to be done this instant. Cliff: Nah! Poodles: You got the message through? This instant! Lube: But they'll never use your sunscream. Shriek: They'll refuse to use it as they'll end being in trouble. Cliff: So what? Poodles: Then they'll have to wait until they make the most of it. So they'll keep fighting us. I want this done this instant. Shriek: How can we do it? Poodles: Anyway you like to do. Just punish them. Make them slaves. Any other villains with you? Cliff: Not a drop. Lube: And we still need more. To be exact. Shriek: Not less. Cliff: And get more. Lube: So what? Poodles: It doesn't matter if you need more baddies to help you get the heroes on more spoof traveling. And get on with the work! Cliff: Oh please. Don't get harshly on us. Can't we see the rest of the show first? Lube: We'd like to see what goes on next. (Cliff drinks dew) (at first) (Cliff coughs and sputters when stopped) (SMASH!) (KABOOM!) Poodles: Now, listen up. This better be done, or if we fail, we'll get more villains. Got it? (SLAM) (SMASH!) Lube: I think she means it. Shriek: Yeah. Whatever. Cliff: We keep on the job after the show's over. All: Okay. (Back with us) (as we carry on) (We put in the key card) (and go through) Courage: We're in the factory. Alvin: Perfect. Simon: We just need to find Roger Boar and the rocket. Theodore: Yeah. As fast as possible. (We see minions with a window) Brittany: Look. More minions. (We listen through with the spy ear) (to see what they're saying) Minion: Well, someone just dropped the entire load of casabas. (They laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's working. Sandy: Good work. (We keep listening to them) Minion: Risk galore sure comes up with wacky combinations for the safe and contains the key to the locket ship. Whoever heard of Itchy Lift Low Shaun for a safe? What happened to good old lovers? Lip Lotion not Lift Low. Minion: Risk galore sure comes up with wacky combinations for the safe and contains the key to the locket ship. Whoever heard of Lip Lotion for a safe? What happened to good old lovers? All: Itchy Lip Lotion? Jeanette: We'll need the key if we'll borrow the rocket by writing it down. (BREAK) Eleanor: Oops. We dropped it. Now it's smashed. (We walked to a door scanner) (and stopped) (We get kicked out) Doc: It looks like a hair security scanner. Grumpy: Great! How we gonna get through it? Sleepy: Maybe we should get an appropriate hair of the wig disguise. (We went to a wig room) (and found some hairstyles) Sneezy: Oh dear. Don't know what wig to wear. Happy: Which ones should we try? Roger: Psst. Bashful: Look. It's Roger. Harry: You got us wigged out there. Amy: Is there information we can do about Poodle's factory? Earl: Do you know what the hair of the day is? Roger: The hair is a blue bouffant of the day. Dexter: Styled with an old rake? Roger: Correct. Johnny Bravo: Okay. Tim: Let's go. (We went to a wig machine) (and found the right wig) (Press the right combination to make the wig) (in its blue color) Anderson: I look stupid. Sheila: I know. But this disguise has got to work. (We went past the scanner) (while in disguise) Rocky Squirrel: We got through. Bullwinkle Moose: Told you so. Slappy: Uh oh. Skippy: Now what? Sandy: More minions. Max: Oh dear. Now how can we get by them? Andrina: I'll fix that. (She puts on her Darla Dimple shadow suit) Katrina: Careful now. Andrina: I will. Katrina: Beware. Minion: Halt. Who are you? Andrina: I'm Darla Dimple. Minion: Guess Poodles sent for you. Right? Andrina: Yep. That's right. And I'll get more minions to help you guys try to catch that squirrel and his friends on other spoof travels. Minion: Okay. Go along ahead. Andrina: Success! (She goes to the safe) (and unlocks it) (While Stephen bites the Sticky Stung Bun and throws it at the minions) (and BOOM! when Andrina gets out of the way) Andrina: Fooled you! Rocky: Hurry! (We get in the rocket with the keys) (and fly into outer space) Anais: Oh my. Look at the size of that can. Darwin: So large. Gumball: A.P.D. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Dexter: That's the number that Pushpin needs. Eds: Cool! Weasel: Better put it on a disk. Baboon: Sure thing. Waldo: That's all of the ingredients. Charles: Perfect. Julie: Let's get them back to Pushpin. Shy: Sure. (We go back to earth) (to give Pushpin the ingredients) (We head back to the center) (and arrive on time) Tia: Here's the special clay you need, Pushpin. Kitty: Here. Take it. Hannah: Hope it's right. Danny Danbul: Wait and see. Pushpin: It's perfect. Olie Polie Bear: Piece of cake. (He puts it in the pill) (and like magic) Elroy: Here's your prickly pear pizza you need, Pushpin. Pushpin: Thanks. Just what I need. Well done. (BITE and GULP) (BURP!) Amanda: Pushpin! That was an ingredient for the pill, You stupid. Tails: Spit it out! Sonic: Too late. Knuckles: What's gonna happen now? Amy Rose: Guess he's hungry for it. Cream: Now what can we do? Reba: Here's the chicle. Fluffy Fluffy: Right here. Pushpin: It's perfect. Just what it needs. Bunnie: Bravo. (He puts it in the pill) Yin: Cool. Pepper: Here's the number on a disk. From the aerosol can itself. Sunil: The one we've found. Pushpin: Good. Yang: Just what you've asked for. (He puts it in the pill) (and gives it to the heroes) Pushpin: That's the final ingredient, Now I can finish the congeal pill. Felina: Of course. (The pill was made) Comquateater: Bravo. Julimoda: The pill is complete. Big C: Perfect. Eddy: We just need to toss this pill into the aerosol inside the can. Edd: Exactly. Ed: It'll be really unstable, We don't wanna waste time to get outta there. Christopher Robin: We'd better not get seen. Dr. Quack: You better take this with you too. Dexter: What is it? Dr. Quack: A swift spy knife and fork and toothpick to come in handy. Duckman: That's useless. Ajax: But it also has some wire cutters to cut the ropes too Cornfed: Useful enough. Bernice: Thanks for the tips. (We head to the can) (on time) Rocky: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Andrina: Down, down, down. Katrina: Real funny. Ricky: We got you. (We entered the can) (and snuck in) Sandy: There's Poodles. Gnorm: So that's her. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Poodles. Your aerosol heating business is done. Sandy: End of the line for your chaos. Poodles: What?! I don't think so. Lionel: You're not going anywhere, guys. (We toss the pill into the aerosol) (but gasp) (When they grab it) Kanga: Oh dear. Robert: Uh... Hiya Lionel. Tanya: What brings you here? Lionel: How dare you insulted my wife for trying to destroy this can! Tigger: Poodles is your wife? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: It can't be. Sandy: I don't believe it. Lionel: That's right. Poodles: Exactly. And we'll be getting more villains to work for us and with to get your in other spoof travels. Sandy: Unhand that pill! Slappy: And drop it! Or I'll whack you with my purse. Lionel: Or you'll what? Greasers. Skippy: The Greaser Dogs? (They came up behind us) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Skipper: Get back. We warned you. Rico: Back, back. Private: Uh oh. Kowalski: Not good. Narrator: Few seconds later... (later) (We were hanged in steel net) (that was holding us) Griff: Drat. Zoe: It's a trap. Lionel: Hope you listen to reason. Courage: We're doomed. (They toss the pill into the trash can) (with a loud splash) Lionel: There. Poodles: Now it's time for your lesson. (They went back to their business) Lionel: Back to our lesson. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't believe it. Didn't know Lionel has a wife. Sandy: Me neither. That's because they'll get more villains to work with them and for them to get us on more spoof traveling. Rocky: That must me that she's even the Empress of Evilness. Andrina: I'm afraid that's true. Yin: Let's get us loose. Yang: This should work. As long as we don't fall in, that is. (Fork breaks off) Flaky: Oops. Flippy: I got it. Don't worry. (They use the toothpick) That's okay. (We use the toothpick) (to break the ropes) Tyler: Nope. Ryan: Not at all. Ian: Let's use the cutter. Alvin: Got it. (We're free) (at last) Penny: That's better. Tongueo: More like it. Rompo: Now what? Walter: Let's go. (We get the pill out of the trash can) (and save it) Ed: Found you. Edd: Piece of cake. Eddy: Almost lost it. Dexter: But found it at last. Stephen Squirrelsky: This time let's keep our actions to ourselves. Okay pill, Do your power. (Drops it into the aerosol) Sandy: It's working. (Rumble) Lionel: What an earth? Poodles: Uh oh. Lionel: What's happening? Tigger: How'd you like that? Piglet: Piece of cake. Lionel: You idiots! The can is unstable! Pooh: Not anymore. Cliff: Let's get outta here! Lube: This way! (The baddies escaped) Shriek: We'll get on more spoof traveling, guys. You'll see. Blossom: Stop them! Bubbles: After them! (We ran after them) Buttercup: Get them! (The can gets clogged as The baddies and heroes blast off to the moon) Courage: Stop him! (KABOOM!) (the can is destroyed) Lionel: Curses! Poodle: Foiled again! (They enter the moonbase) (at last) (We got here until the door closes) (behind us at last) (Forcefield activates) (as we get in) Lionel: No one will ever get through the forcefield now. Poodle: Not even the heroes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. A force field activator on a fingernail scanner. Sandy: We'll never get through. (BEEP BEEP) Aaron: Something's ringing. Voice: Please stand by. Vilburt: It's Monkey Penny. Pecky: Hello. Are you in the M.E.S.S ship? Penny: Super Mess, to be exact. I'm right outside the moon base, but the force field can't let me in. Owen: Don't worry. We'll turn it off when we find the right fingernails. Priscilla: In order to get you in. Penny: Good. Over and out. Chris: With pleasure. (A guard presses the right color combination in and entered) Angelina: That guy just entered by doing the right code. (We put in the same code in and entered) (without getting seen) Alice: We're in. William: Now let's go. Robert: It's just a fingernail scanner. What could happen? (Puts his hand on the scanner and SQUIRT) Tanya: Oh, don't you get it? That's a trap. (Stephen laughs) (Sandy laughs) Robert: Ha. Ha. Very funny. It is to laugh. Tanya: Anyway, let's get back to our mission. (We entered a room) (to disguise ourselves) (as Poodles' minions) (searched around for us) Skippy: What's that over there? Slappy: Let's see what it is. (We walked onward until we get crushed and puffed up) (in pink livery) Booker (Boomer's voice): Holy... Derick: (Dinky's voice) Smokes. (Kessie coughs) Amanda: Holy smokes. Gumball: What the heck was that? Darwin: Pink powder, I propose. Anais: A giant pink powder puff. So humiliating trap. Roo: Not impressive. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Pink powder is not for a small animal like myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Pooh: We must find a way to switch it off. (We go up) (and push the button) Judy: That button didn't do nothing. Nick: Let's do something up here. Panda: Look. The off switch of the Powder puff machine. Floral: That's it. Andrina: Guys, No! Wait! Rocky: You don't know what might happen. (We stepped on a glass plateform) (and pulled a switch) (But we get zapped back down) (to the bottom) (We get puffed up again) (and go to grab something to make the machine stop) Little John: What the heck?! (Coughs) Lady Kluck: I suppose we'd better grab something and put in on the button to make the powder thing stop working. (We go to a cupboard) (and grab the right thing) Sandy: Guess the button in the other room must've open this cupboard. Rocky Squirrel: Yeah. Exactly. (We grab a perfume bottle) (and take it with us) (We go back up) (and turn off the machine) Delbert: There. That'll turn off the machine that zaps us back down there. Natane: Yeah. That'll do. (We pull the switch) All: There. Gnorm: Piece of cake. (We head back down and entered the camera room) (to see what was in it) Rocko: Look at the screen. Heffer: Lots of films to play and shots to take. Cat (Hamm's voice): Yes sir. We're in the monitor room for sure. Dog: (Rex's voice) Any photos we can take? Cat: Oh, For goodness sake. They're all cameras around the moon base, Stupid. Dog: Oh yes. I forgot. Bunnie: Hey, Look at Poodles' nails. Katrina: Wow. Cool. Giggles: Orange stars? Cuddles: Hope that's it. (We go to a fingernail painter) (and enter the right code) (We put our hand on the scanner and the force field turns off) Johnny Bravo: Piece of cake. Rocky: Penny, The force field is off. Get them. Penny: Don't worry. I've got it. (Crew got into the moon base) (and captured the villains) Lionel: What the?! What's happening?! Katrina: Looks like your time is up. Lionel: You again?! I'll destroy you this time! Andrew: Not this time. And this time, you'll never get away with this. (Poodles picks up Stephen) Serena: Unhand Stephen. Penny: Not so fast! (Pounces) (and SNAP!) (One of her nails break off) Poodle: No! My nail's cut off! I'm uglier now! Lionel: Look what you did to my wife! Poodle: Game's not over yet! And we'll still get in spoof traveling! (We cuff them) Andrew: We'll see what happens if you can try and get in spoof traveling, Lionel. And I'm sure you might get more baddies to help you try to stop us. Wallace: That should do it. Lionel: Once we bust out of Jail, we'll get more baddies and try to stop you, you'll see. Eds: Shut up! PPGs: We know! (Later, We came back to the chief) Chief: Well done. For destroying the can and kidnapping the baddies, I present you the really big reward that you, Spy Fox, and Monkey Penny get married. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you. Chief: Spy Fox and Monkey Penny are getting married. And do you know what else you're going to get, Stephen and friends? Harry: We know. Amy: More spoof traveling. Not us getting married. Fox and Penny. In this game. For Fox and his friends will join us for more spoof traveling. The End. That's all folks. (Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox